Opposites Attract?
by Je Suis Une Amie Imaginaire
Summary: What happens when Ino and Naruto have a disagreement on which is better, Vampire or Werewolf, Ninja or Pirate. How will this play into their ever growing attraction? A NarutoXIno Oneshot.


**A NarutoXIno oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. Otherwise I would go onto to laugh at the disclaimers.**

Opposites Attract?

The blonde haired girl sat at the small desk, barely paying attention to the rambling teacher in front of her.

"Ino!"

She blinked awake.

"Ah, sorry. What was the question?"

Her teacher sighed, "Look, I'm here to tutor you in French. Your grades are steadily dropping. You _need _to at least pay attention to the basics."

Ino frowned. She had no real interest in the language but for some reason it was the only class that begun at the basic level at her school.

Her teacher sighed again, "We're done for today. Please, please try to concentrate next week."

Ino grabbed her things and hurried out of the room. She made her way around the corner, only to run into a slightly taller boy. She looked up at him. He looked back.

"Uhm, sor-"

But the boy cut her off.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You just got out of French tutoring right?"

Ino was slightly taken aback that he remembered. She recalled telling him far earlier in the year about her failing grades, but the fact that the boy still remembered astounded her.

"Yeah. So, Naruto, what brings you here this late?"

He scratched his blonde hair sheepishly.

"Skating, actually. But everyone else left, so I came back.'

She assumed everyone else referred to the skate group at their school. This included Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, an annoying boy called Sai and occasionally the only girl, Tenten. She was often quite envious of Naruto's skating abilities ever since her parents had banned her from skating again (they were afraid she might hurt herself).

Suddenly, Ino realized that her fellow blonde had stopped walking and was staring at her. She looked back and he opened his mouth.

"You busy?"

She blinked, "No."

He looked away, and then back at her.

"Wanna get a drink? I'm thirsty as all hell."

Ino grinned, "Sure!"

The two sat quietly together at a café. Normally, Ino was quite the talkative girl, but she was afraid about making herself sound idiotic, and besides her voice seemed to have left her throat whenever she looked at the boy sitting across from her, looking, she was sure, equally as awkward as herself. Finally, she spoke. "So, Naruto. Before I can truly talk to you, I need you to answer two questions."

He looked up, waiting.

She smirked.

"First one, ninja or pirate?"

Naruto stirred his drink thoughtfully.

"Hmmm, I'd have to say…. Pirate!"

She gasped, "Why in the world would you pick _that_?"

Naruto looked affronted.

"Why? Because they rule! And they always get the girls."

Ino grumbled.

"But they've got so much…. So much bling!"

Naruto grinned, "Exactly!"

"I don't find that remotely attractive, and last time I checked, I was a girl."

Naruto leaned forward, "And what exactly do you find attractive, Ino?"

She froze, then brushed the comment off.

"Second question, vampire or werewolf?"

Naruto did not even pause to consider the options.

"Werewolf."

Ino shook her head, "Somehow, it seems fitting."

He grinned again, "So I assume you're a vampire?"

She grinned as well, "Yes I am. And proud!"

He smiled lightly, "Somehow, it seems fitting."

She stuck out her tongue, feeling far more comfortable with the other blonde.

The week pasted uneventfully, with Ino and Naruto talking more and more on the ever present subject of Vampire, Werewolf, Ninja and Pirate. Each defended their side and recruited members.

Friday came, Ino had her French tutoring again. She sat through it with boredom.

Once she got out, she walked slowly towards the door, hoping she may accidentally hit heads again with Naruto. He didn't show up on the school grounds. She walked down the street several blocks, then ducked into a deserted alley.

Sinking to the ground, she felt tears form in her eyes, but pushed them away.

'_I was stupid to think that he would be waiting again. Its not like he likes me, I don't even know what I see in him.'_

She opened her eyes and stared at the opposing street. Suddenly, she realized that the cars driving were not the only sounds present. Ino heard the sound of a skateboard, then it stopped and she looked left. There was standing Naruto, clad in his skateboard glory.

"Waiting for someone?"

She smiled happily, "I was."

They sat at the same café, talking excitedly about their day and arguing playfully.

Ino finally looked at her watch, "Gah! I need to get home soon!"

Naruto jumped up, "I'll walk you home."

He held out his arm, "My lady."

She giggled and jumped past him.

"Lets go!"

The walked quickly to Ino's house. She began climbing the stairs when suddenly she felt someone grab her arm. Ino looked back at Naruto and he avoided her eyes.

"Yes, Naruto?"

She needed to get home.

He looked up at her. Then glanced away.

"Look, I don't really know how you feel about me. But," He grimaced slightly, "I think that I like you, no scratch that, I think I may be in love with you."

Ino stood still on the stairs staring at the blonde boy before her.

Quickly Naruto spoke, "And I know we could probably never work. I mean, you being a ninja and a vampire and my being a pirate and a werewolf but, maybe…."

He looked hopefully into her eyes.

She felt a grin break out on her face.

"You're so stupid Naruto! Of course that doesn't matter. Besides, opposites attract, right?"


End file.
